Miya Noah
Miya Noah is the daughter of Regis Nex and Iffrita Noah. She is the younger half-sister of Ninoorut Noah. Appearance Miya is made to look like a pampered princess with her prissy habits and how she orders Xix around. She looks similar to a young Jae-Hoon. Miya favors her father, Nex, in facial characteristics. However, from her mother she has two horns on top of her head that cause her hair to look like like little pigtails sprounted from the horns. Her hair is brown (some images displayed as pink) and she has soft-colored red eyes. Her clothing seems to favor japanese elementary school uniforms. Personality Miya has an inquisitive personality and likes to investigate into matters that interest her. She tries to act tough in front of adults, but with her small statue and weak body she does little in invoke fear. She wonders about her parents: her father (Nex) pays little attention to his family and her mother (Iffrita) pinds for attention from her husband that she adores. Miya has a better relationship with her brother, Ninoorut, who does everything possible to keep her safe. Miya disobeys her parents often, and claims that as a princess she will not get punished too serverely. She can act like a brat at times, which is displayed in how she likes to order Xix around. Like most children her age, she will do everything possible to attain whatever she seeks, but uses the excuse of being a princess on why she shouldn't be punished to Xix. Although friendly and seeming carefree, she is rather lonely without her parents' attention and not being around children her age. History Plot Powers & Abilities Relationships Regis Nex Miya loves and respects her father more than anyone, and Nex feels the same toward Miya. Although she loves her father, Miya worries that her father does not feel the same, and thinks of her as a nuisance because of her weak health, a notion that Nex disproves when he personally leads the rescue operation to retrieve her after she is kidnapped by members of the Night Clan, personally fighting off her kidnappers in order to bring her home safely. Miya's relationship with Nex becomes strained when she finds out that Nex is planning to execute Iffrita (something Nex had previously denied after she confronted him about it), causing her to lose her trust in him. Iffrita Noah Miya loves her mother very much despite the fact that Iffrita was always cold to her, focusing all of her affections on Ninoorut instead. Despite their strained relationship, Miya still cared for her mother and was horrified to learn that Nex planned to publicly execute Iffrita. Ninoorut Noah Miya cares for her brother deeply, spent most of her time with him, and often turned to him when she had a problem, rather than her parents. When Miya was kidnapped, Ninoorut was quick to offer to join in the mission to recover her, alongside Nex. Xix Quotes Trivia *Miya is the only confirmed child of Nex. *Miya may suffer from conditions similar to Nex's brother, Jae-Hoon. *Miya doubts that her father loves her, but Nex is quite aggressive to her kidnappers once he confronts them. *Nex provides her with his blood whenever she grows ill showing that he does have concern for his daughter. *Xix cured Miya of her illness by drinking his blood. *Miya may have the gift of reading fortunes. Mala is surprised while talking with the child of her intelligence with the gift. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Noah Clan